Sal a Bailar
Sal a Bailarthumb|300px|link=File:Tumblr_mwddgaFtG31qdz066o1_1280.jpg' '''is the Spanish version of the song Dancing Through Life, for the Mexican production of the musical Wicked, Wicked México. The title translates as ''Go Out to Dance. It is sung between Fiyero, Elphaba, Glinda, Nessarose, and Boq, as well as the ensemble members. Lyrics Direct Translation Fiyero: After finishing school What they taught you is useless I was expelled from many And because of that I know it well. You will get out without any cunning Nor brightness. Life doesn't give any tests. Leave that now, No one here will make you fail today Go out to dance, Fly through the clouds And if not you don't go any higher, You'll see that soon If you are dumb, You'll forget, about it Everything's okay. Go out to dance No one is forcing you. Tell whomever contradicts you to get lost Nothing matters and when nothing else matters, You will live Go out to dance. Go out to dance And if you do it, Make sure you have a good time If no there's no brains, That's good Things go better, for the one who does not think. Go out to dance Without commitment. You have permission to fail. Pain slips away. Just go out to dance. So what? What is the most swankified club in this city? Galinda: Oh, certainly the Oztars Lookout! Fiyero: That sounds perfect! Let's go to the Oztars Lookout I'm in the mood for a woman, Unlike any other woman, The most beautiful of there, Of course. Let's go to the Oztars Lookout Come on, come to me And enjoy life. STUDENTS SHIZ: Come out to dance Among oztars. Fiyero: Because between oztars You can shine. STUDENTS SHIZ: Nothing matters And when nothing else matters, You will live. Fiyero: Go out and dance now BOQ: Miss Galinda! Miss Galinda! I hope you'll save for me at least one dance. I will not separate from you, I'll be right next to you waiting all night. Galinda: Oh, how nice, Biq. BOQ: Boq! Galinda: But you know what would be nicer? Do you see that tragic beauty on wheels? I'd want her to be happy. She can't walk And it causes me pain. Poor little woman, What to do? I know someone will be my hero Whoever can help her and ask her to dance. BOQ: Maybe I could ask her to dance! Galinda: Oh, Biq! Really? Do you have for me? BOQ: I would do anything to make you happy. Excuse me miss, there's something I'd like to ask you. Fiyero: You are good! Galinda: Oh no, now I know what you mean ...! But do I have great news: I have nothing to do tonight. Fiyero: I'll pick you up at 8 Galinda: So ... Today that we know each other already ... BOTH: We see that we're alike. Galinda: Not one even one "but". Fiyero: Not even one "but". BOTH: We don't have a "but". Galinda and Fiero, Come to dance! Elphaba: It is absurd! A stupid rich boy appears and everyone runs to honor him and he leads them to a popular social center. NESSAROSA: Even I'll go! I'm also going. Isn't that wonderful? Oh, Boq at first did not dare ask me because of his shyness, but when Galinda encouragerised him... Elphaba: Galinda ...! NESSAROSA: No! Do not dare to say anything against her. I am about to have the first happy night of my life ... thanks to Galinda! Someone asked me today And I know what a date is like It is a munchkin And Galinda helped me. And I do not know what I can do, I'd like to thank her What she has done. Do not say "no". And we resemble each other. She brought what I dreamed And we resemble each other. Boq and me. Oh, please Elphaba! You do not know what that means to me Elphaba: I know. Galinda: Get me ready! Get me ready! for Fiyero. PFANEE: Holy Oz! What is this !? Galinda: Gimme here. You've not seen anything. My grandmother gives me the most hideousus hats. I'd give it away, but there's no one that I hate so much Pfanee and Shenshen: No one? Galinda: I could not do it. Or can I? Elphaba: Listen, Galinda, my sister and I were talking about you ... Galinda: Oh, and I was talking about you! I thought you would like to wear this to dance tonight. Black is hmm ..., wow! It is trendy nowadays A good advice that I give you. You are very similar The hat and you. You go well together. You are very similar Take it and all this stays just between you and I BOQ: Hey, Nessa. NESSAROSA: Yes? BOQ: Eh ..., Nessa. It is spinning around my head The reason why, well... Why I invited you today. And it's not fair, I know. NESSAROSA: Calm down, Boq. I know what it is. BOQ: Oh yeah? NESSAROSA: It is because of my disability, You felt sorry for me And it was because of that. BOQ: No! It was because ... because ... You are beautiful! NESSAROSA: Oh, Boq, you are the best one! You and I are similar And today we're going to start, As we are similar What do you think? BOQ: Let's go out... To dance. NESSAROSA: What?! BOQ: Dance! Miss Mórrida: Miss from the highlands ... Galinda: ¿Miss Mórrida? What are you doing here? Miss MÓRRIDA: I have something for you. Galinda: Oh, a training wand! How can I express my gratitude? Miss MÓRRIDA: Do not tell me anything, it was not my idea. It was your roommate's idea Galinda: Who? ¿Elphaba? Miss MÓRRIDA: Yes, Miss Elphaba asked me to include you in my witchcraft class and she insisted that I gave it to you tonight or she'll leave the course. Galinda: But why? Miss MÓRRIDA: Who knows! In my personal opinion you are not suited for it. I hope you prove me wrong ... but I doubt it. Fiyero: What do you have? Galinda: I have what I wanted. Fiyero: So what's the matter? Galinda: Nothing ... Fiyero: Perfect. Let's dance. This speaks well of her, she doesn't care what others think. Galinda: Of course she cares!, it's just that she pretends not to. I fell terrible. Fiyero: You shouldn't, it's not your fault. Galinda: Excuse me. Shall We Dance? STUDENTS SHIZ: Go out to dance Among oztars, Because among them You brightness will come out. Going out Maybe will give you more life. Go out and dance ... Now! Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Fiyero Tigelaar Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble Category:Wicked México